characters_of_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Seladon
'Seladon '''is one of the antagonists turned anti-hero of ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. She is the oldest daughter of All-Maudra Mayrin and the older sister of Tavra and Brea. Biography End. Begin. All the Same. Seladon has a sibling rivalry with her youngest sister, Brea, due to their mother favoring her youngest sister. When Brea receives a ride from the Skeksis to the palace for the Tithing Ceremony, Seladon berates Brea and gloats that she is now going to be punished by their mother and sent ot the Order of Lesser Services. However, Brea took note that her sister was jealous because Seladon was not the one who got to sit in the carriage of the Lords SkekOk and SkekLach. During the Tithing Ceremony, Brea begins questioning the whole event when SkekOk and SkekLach both manipulate a farmer and his wife to give up a pendant that belonged to the mother of the farmer's wife. Brea attempts to voice against it, but Seladon tells her sister that they cannot pay for the farmers' offerings as it is not their job. Nothing Is Simple Anymore Later, when Brea erases the Sifan Elder, Cadia's, memory, Seladon is the one who convinces her mother to send Brea to the Order of Lesser Services as punishment. What Was Sundered and Undone Later, Seladon voices her concerns of becoming the All-Maudra to Tavra, and reasons that Brea deserves time with the Order to learn discipline. However, Tavra remains silent through the whole conversation. Seladon asked why she didn't say anything, and her younger sister responds that their mother puts pressure on Seladon because she will be All-Maudra one day. Seladon doubts her mother will ever see her for what she is, but Tavra assures her sister that she will one day. As Seladon admits that she finds the meetings she attends so boring, the sisters are informed that there has been a murder at the Crystal Castle. Later, when Tavra encountered Brea, she realized that Brea and Seladon were both similar and had the same stubbornness. Back at Ha'rar, when Mayrin realizes that both her younger daughters are gone, Seladon reminds her mother that she's still there. However, Mayrin tells her eldest daughter that isn't what she meant. She nearly tries to turn away from the citizens and the Sifan caravan but Seladon convinced her mother that she was the All-Maudra first and mother second. Seladon is later seen attending the Sifa caravan and greeting elder Cadia, while quietly voicing her disappointment on her little sister. The First Thing I Remember Is Fire Sometime after Brea escapes from the Order and reawakens a creature, Lore, Seladon comes in with several guards and yells for her sister to get away from the creature. However, Brea stops Lore from attacking Seladon because she is her sister. Looking upon the stone creature, Seladon asks Brea what she has done. She Knows All the Secrets As Seladon berates her younger sister, Mayrin approaches the arguing sisters and yells for them to stop. Seladon and Brea each convince their mother to take their side. However, Seladon is unsuccessful, as Mayrin is convinced by Brea and sends Seladon to check out the farms on the outer regions to learn more about the Blight (the Darkening). Before she heads out, Seladon meets Deet and agrees to listen to her and Hup's story. Seladon doubts most of Deet's story, but willingly agrees to dreamfast with her. Howevver, Seladon wakes up in the Dream Space and refuses to listen to Thra's call like her sister and mother are. Aughra sees her mind is set on a different path, so she sends her back. Seladon wakes from the Dream Space and goes to tell the Skeksis of the "traitors" that are in Ha'rar. However, it ends in tragedy when Seladon's mother is murdered by SkekVar. Blinded by anger, Seladon orders Brea, Deet, and Hup to be arrested with the rest of the Gelflings that SkekZok and SkekVar are taking back to the castle to be drained of their essence. As she grieves, SkekZok feigns comforting Seladon after her mother's death. They make Seladon All-Maudra before they depart. By Gelfling Hand ... Time to Make...My Move Prophets Don't Know Everything The Crystal Calls A Single Piece Was Lost Relationships Brea Tavra Mayrin Gallery Seladon.jpg Dark Queen Seladon.png|Seladon dons on an evil Queen-like Skeksis dress and crown B6aac6a13437e11d52ba21848ecb57d3.gif|a redeemed Seladon and Brea tell Deet and Rian of Aughra's sacrifice. Seladon 3.jpg|Seladon's transformation throughout the series. Screenshot-2019-08-27-at-18.47.09-2.png Category:The Dark Crystal Characters Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Gelflings Category:Siblings